trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kandilan class
In use 2325 to present. 44 built, 26 in service. By 2320 it was obvious in the ADF that they needed a new cruiser class. The Unity class while effective was being called a cruiser in name only by the more progressive Federation members and the Euphrates class was considered to have too may hats. Both vessels were moving down the ranks in size category and the Ane had no true heavy cruiser to field. To that end the Kandilan class was developed. She has been called many things. "The first of the fish" is likely the kindest. "Winged torpedo", "the flying suppository" and "the ugliest thing to come out of an Ane shipyard under its own power". It has never been called an ineffective ship. The ADF Kandilan CA-53 was launched in 2325. It carried the same torpedo battery as the Unity class ships. The pentaclops turrets were placed in the quartering position for the first time. No need for an upgrade was seen, but the Kandilan moved away from the dependance on torpedoes with a more extensive phaser battery as well. The early collimator class 9 phasers were used. It was also the first time the warp control fins on the HE warp drive were placed in opposition with each other. The Kandilan class is 150% longer and wider than the Unity class with a much larger hull volume. One of the admitted failings of the Unity was insufficient space for extensive science. This was thoroughly addressed. Refits Like the Euphrates class the Kandilan class is examined, and refit every 15 years. Two events stand out however. 2355 The Kandilan class is fitted with the third generation HE warp drives. Phasers are upgraded to class 10. Some serious discussion is licked around about outfitting the ships with the octclops turret, but the changes required for machinery spaces and additional torpedo magazines are judged not worth the additional firepower. 2375 The Kandilan class for all its drawbacks has a smooth enough warp envelope for DiSodium drives. Those ships still fit enough for the stresses are so upgraded. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity - 500 - Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 500 - half the crew, half the space *Duration - 1000 - smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 600 - Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering - 1000 - About the same *Strategic Speed - 1000 Cruise WF 8, Flank WF 9.5 new scale *Defense - 900 - Class 9 shields Good for the day. *Offense - 900 - class 9 weapons, top of the game for her time. *Versatility - 800 - One decent cruiser *Internal Security - 1000 - Stopped people from getting in Ships Block One Construction. Second Generation HE warp drives, G3 computers. *'Kandilan CA-53' -- Built 2325 - Rolled out by Captain Herilan -- Refit 2340, 2355, 2370, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Covenant CA-54' -- Built 2325 -- Refit 2340, 2355, 2370, Decommissioned 2376 *'Ansisi CA-55' -- Built 2325 -- Refit 2340,2355, 2370, 2376, 2391, 2406 *''Nova CA-56'' -- Built 2325 -- Refit 2340, 2355, 2370, 2376, 2391 -- Decommissioned 2406 *'George C Kenbono CA-57' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Karla NeAnisi CA-58' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *''Krosiban CA-59'' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, Destroyed by a wormhole 2367 *'Susan LaSaille CA-60' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *''Zoliban CA-61'' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, Destroyed during the Cardassian War 2361 *''Clerk Maxwel CA-62'' -- Built 2327 -- Decommissioned 2339 Hull over strained during a prolonged evacuation *''Savensu Stock CA-63'' -- Built 2327 -- Awarded The Federation Medal of Honor, Unit Award 2330 for saving the PD protected world of Geslin from invasion. She was put back in service 2335 after extensive rebuilding. -- Refit 2350, 2357, 2376, 2390 -- Decommissioned 2405, Preserved at El Nanth Spacedock. *'Cendari Kanakos CA-64' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2391, 2406 *'Krekarak Levessin CA-65' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Gaven Geneeskunde CA-66' -- Built 2327 -- Refit 2341, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Steadfast CA-67' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Forthright CA-68' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Constant CA-69' -- Built 2329 -- Destroyed in Service 2344 *'Faithful CA-70' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Stalwart CA-71' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *'Curious CA-72' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, 2376, 2391, 2406 *''Alpha Partha CA-73'' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342 -- Destroyed 2348 fighting was is now seen as the opening gambit in the Cardassian war. *''Seeker CA-74'' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, -- Refit 2357 -- Decommissioned 2366. She once again pulled the teleport trick to rescue extremely sick people an extremely long way from help. *''Searcher CA-75'' -- Built 2329 Destroyed 2336 pulling a civilian ship out of a three way furball with Klingons and pirates. *''Agreement CA-76'' -- Built 2329 -- Refit 2342, 2356, Decommissioned 2376 Block Two Construction. Second Generation HE warp drives, G3 computers. *'Herald CA-77' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *''Angel CA-78'' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, decommissioned 2407 *''Lion CA-79'' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, Destroyed 2359 Against Orion pirates *''Gryphon CA-80'' -- Built 2332 -- Destroyed 2342 by interstellar phenomenon *'Dragon CA-81' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Aconalan CA-82' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Kow Gu Mu CA-83' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *''Stephen Hawking CA-84'' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347. 2357 -- Destroyed 2360 in the Cardassian War. *'T'nara CA-85' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Murrket CA-86' -- Built 2332 -- Refit 2347, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *''Mercury CA-87'' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, decommissioned 2407 *'Gemini CA-88' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Apollo CA-89' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Orion CA-90' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *''Andromeda CA-91'' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392 decommissioned 2407 *''Edwin Hubble CA-92'' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392 decommissioned 2407 *'Mkkora Agan CA-93' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *'Tone Miki CA-94' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 *''Sara Fielding CA-95'' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392 decommissioned 2407 *'Nigan Akombno CA-96' -- Built 2334 -- Refit 2349, 2357, 2377, 2392, 2407 . Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Ane Space